Pizza Delivery
by williamsmax40830
Summary: Alternate universe: it's 2009, Barry gets a summer job as a pizza delivery driver, but there's a house that is undoubtedly the most horrific house there is. He saves Caitlin from her from captivity. SnowBarry.
1. chapter 1

**March 22, 2009**

The rain never bothered him, he was open minded, aware of the fact that it only watered the earth. Even if the roads were slick and windshield was a drenched mess. Barry watched as the windshield wipers swayed back and forth, keeping his stare onto the dark roads. The roads were clear of vehicles, as it were 11:00 p.m. (23:00) and most of the town was sleeping.

Taking a sharp right into the gravel driveway, he grabbed the medium cheese pizza with the recipt with one hand, and a umbrella with the other. His door opened, he rested the box on his lap while half way out the car, opening the umbrella, he made his way out, slamming the 1997 Lincoln door, walking to the front entrance only to see a note taped to the door.

 _[They're sleeping, enter quietly, the cash is on the table.]_

This only frustrated Barry, it was already late, he let down his umbrella, laying it next to the door and entered the house, profusely wiping his feet on the welcome mat. There wasn't much furniture, just a basic lounge chair and a wooden coffee table, holding cash on top of it. Barry set the pizza down, counting the cash. A dollar short. Barry really couldn't afford to make up for that dollar, he relunctantly cleared his throat in beginning of speech.

"Hello? It's the delivery man... You're a dollar short, sorry to wake anyone," he called. He heard a muffled voice, he attempted to follow the voice, which eventually led him to a basement. Barry took the small flashlight he had attached to his lanyard and shined it down, travelling down the stone steps, he saw her, tied to a pole, he quickly retrieved his flip phone and dialed 911 and told them the situation. Barry untied the woman, she looked pale, weak, and tired.

"Thank you," she told him, with much sincere in her tone.

"Come on, the police are on the way." He slipped his arms under the woman, picking her up and jogging back upstairs, outside, and brought her to his car, seating her in the passenger seat until the police arrived, he locked the doors incase they met the person who did this to her.

"Who are you? How long were you down there?" Barry began his series of questions.

"My name is Caitlin, I was down there for about a day and a half, thank you, so much for saving me, what's your name?" The woman replied, her tone was weak, groggily, almost scary.

"I'm Barry, did you see whoever did this to you?"

"No... I was out delivering pizzas and, there was one here, there was a note saying--."

"They were asleep?" Caitlin's face turned pale, so did his, Barry's blood ran cold and then, a bright shine and a loud beating on the window caused the two to jump out of their skin, it was just a police officer. Barry unlocked the car doors and opened the door.

"She's very weak, she needs a hospital." Barry told the officer.

"Don't worry, the ambulance is on the way, you did great, kid, you saved her life." The feeling of safeness washed over the two, he looked back at Caitlin, seeing that she had curled up, leaning against the window and fell asleep, Barry had risen the console, scooted over and let her lean against him. The police allowed them to do this until the ambulance got there, then they would question them. He warmed her, keeping both arms around her, he was happy to save a life, he wrote his number down on the receipt he still had and gently put it in her pocket as the ambulance came.

He was questioned and sent home. It was around 2:00 a.m. before he got home to be greeted by Iris and Joe, who had been caught up on what had happened.

"Barry, you did amazing," Joe told him, resting his hand on Barry's shoulder.

"Great work, Barry," Iris praised him.

"Thank you guys, she was really brave throughout it." Barry smiled, he felt proud of himself for finding her, she probably thought she wasn't ever getting out of there.

 ** _The Next Day..._** **March 23, 2009** Barry awakened to his phone ringing that was on the night stand, he grabbed it and answered the call.

"Hello?" He questions, voice deep with sleep.

 _"Is this Barry? The man who saved me yesterday?"_ Caitlin questions over the line, hearing the familiar voice, Barry sat up in the bed.

"Hey, Caitlin, yeah, it is, what hospital room are you in? Are you feeling better?" He heard a joyous giggle, which made him smile.

"Third floor, second room to the left, and I'm fine, just needed rest, food, and water, I wanted to say, thanks again, you really did save my life."

"I'll be up there in a few, and anytime, I'm just glad you're okay."

"See you soon, then." The phones hung up, he grabbed his car keys from atop the nightstand and got dressed quickly, applying for deodorant and running downstairs. Joe and Iris was puzzled to see the man running so quick.

"I'll be back later, I'm going to go see the girl I saved," he said as he placed his jacket over his shoulders.

"Be careful," Joe warned.

"Will do," he answered as he exited the house.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank ** _you, Coolio12344321, for the review! :)_**

 **March 23, 2009**

Barry had listened to Caitlin's instructions and had gone to her hospital room. Caitlin was wide awake, happy to see her savior, as soon as he walked into the room, she lit up like a bulb.

"Isn't it the night and shining armor," Caitlin greeted, sitting up, letting her feet dangle from the bed. Barry sat down next to her.

"Hey, Cait, you okay?" Barry greeted back.

"I'm alive, that's all I can ask for, I don't think I'll be delivering pizzas again." They shared a chortle, she rested her head on his shoulder. Barry smiled at her, she was happy, she felt safe, especially with him, she felt a sort of connection with the man, she was grateful he saved her.

"I don't blame you, don't think I will either, Sonic is hiring though, think I might apply if you want to come with me." His words made her grin, she was ecstatic to be able to work with the man, she nodded in agreement.

"Sounds wonderful." The two exchange a grin, the doctor came in, the two glance at him.

"Well, Miss Snow, whenever you're ready, you can sign your papers and go," he told her. Caitlin nodded, standing, stretching her legs and arms.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Barry questions. Caitlin glanced at him, smiling brightly.

"Yes please, if you don't mind, then you can have my address." Barry chortled, grabbing the keys from his pocket, swirling the keyring around his index fingers as Caitlin signed the discharge papers. They exit the hospital and have casual conversation while heading to the Lincoln, they get into the car, and Barry started to the exit.

"So, where too?" Barry questions.

"42 Walloway Avenue." After nodding, he punched it it on the GPS, and he started heading there.

"Did you get plenty of rest?" he questions.

"More than I have in a while, actually, sorry they took a while questioning you," Caitlin said, which made Barry shook his head.

"It was worth it." His words made Caitlin grin, widely, she didn't appreciate her experience, whatsoever, but she was grateful to meet him, and he actually saved her, a lot of people would've just ran. He pulled into an apartment complex, they seemed nice, a playground for children in the front, shiny black railing on the balcony, and it was very clean.

"Seems like a nice place," Barry smiled.

"Thank you, it's safe, so hopefully I won't get abducted again," she halfway joked.

"Let's hope not." He parked in front of the building and glanced at her, the two shared a smile.

"Thank you, you've done a lot for me, maybe I can repay the favor sometime."

"Don't worry about it, sometimes people have to play the hero for others." Caitlin side hugged him before they wished each other a farewell for now, she'd given him her number so they can keep in touch.

Barry pulled into the driveway of his home, stepping out of the vehicle, he put his keys in his pocket and walked up the walkway. He stopped in his tracks, a piece of paper sticking up from the bushes, he took it and unfolded it. It was a note, and as the same handwriting as what was on the note of the house that Caitlin was held.

 ** _[Thanks for the pizza.]_**

This sent chills down Barry's spine. Whoever kidnapped Caitlin knew where he lived. Then, he thought, really hard. Whenever he carried Caitlin out of the house, the pizza wasn't on the table, Barry then sprinted into the house, slamming the door shut, locking it, this grasped Iris' attention.

"Barry? What's--."

"I'm in trouble, I can't go out of the house, I need to go to the police station." Barry paced back and forth until Iris gripped Barry's shoulders.

"What's wrong? I need you to calm down." Barry handed her the note, she read it and had a puzzled look on her face, then that shifted into fear within a matter of seconds.

"Let's go to the police station, I'll drive you." Nodding, the two exited the house and into Iris' vehicle, driving up to CCPD.

In the interrogation room...

Barry had been given a cup of coffee, as he explained to the police the situation.

"All we can do is keep an eye on the house we found Miss Snow in, we'll come check on you once every 3 hours, thank you Mister Allen." The officer said, Iris and Barry exit the CCPD. He was terrified, he was scared of what might happen next.

 **The next hour...**

Cisco and Barry were at Jitters, grabbing a cup of coffee, Jitters was even naming a coffee flavor after Barry for the heroic event. They shared a booth, sitting across one another, sipping the warm beverage.

"So, you're just never delivering pizza again?" Cisco questions.

" _No_ , I'm also not picking up random notes I see from places," he answered, sending a shiver down his spine thinking of what all had happen from that event. Cisco could see the horror in his expression, he looked pale even from the thought of the notes, where he lived, and if he was going to be the next one to kidnap. Though if he were kidnapped, the suspect better find a different house.

"If you want, you can stay at my place for a few days, maybe feel safer?" he offered. This brought a light into Barry's hope, the exhale he let out was audible, and flushed with relief.

"I would really like that," he paused for a brief chortle, "thank you."

Cisco smiled, "anytime, Barr." Cisco took the last sip of the drink, he stood, throwing it into the trash can as if it were a basketball and a hoop. He managed to make it in the trash and a fist shot up with victory.

"I'll meet you back at your place, I'm going to grab my stuff," Barry said, pulling the keys from his pocket.

"Alright, see you soon, don't get kidnapped." Barry laughed and drank his beverage before tossing it into the garbage.


	3. Chapter 3

**_An: Thank you, RedHood2203 so much! don't get scared just yet ;)_**

 ** _Guest(#1): Aw, thank you! :D_**

 ** _Guest(#2): Thank you! I'm not all too worried about it, its on a fanfiction based site, I've gotten negative feedback before but I was never really discouraged, it just drives me to to better :3_**

 **March 24, 2009**

Barry and Cisco were up early the next morning, binge watching Star Wars: Next Generation. _Caitlin_. She was on his mind last night and today, he stood up, walking to the closet, getting his slip on shoes. Cisco glanced at him with a puzzled look.

"You better be going to go get more chips," he joked.

"I'm going to go see Caitlin, see if she's okay," Barry answered.

"Oh, yeah, go see your future wife, while you're at it, bring back some pringles." Barry laughed.

"We'll see." Barry grabbed his keys and headed out the exit. Walking to his car, he noticed something _uneven_ , on the walkway down, he stared at his car for a moment before heading towards it again. Another note, peeking at the driver side door. Chills ran down his spine, blood turning cold, he picked up the note, unfolding it.

 ** _[You're safe, for now, but, Miss Snow might not be for long.]_**

He pushed the note into his pocket and scurried into his vehicle, not taking anytime to so much as place his seatbelt on, he reversed out of the driveway onto the road so fast he left tire markings on the road. Going 70 MPH (112.654 kmph), he drove to her apartment. Soon enough a blue light shinned in the mirror. His fist hit the steering wheel before pulling over in the nearby gas station, watching the officer pull over behind him. After a moment, the officer approached the window.

"Do you know how fast you were going? 70 in a 35--."

"Officer, please, I don't have time, my friend is in danger." The officer arched a brow, folding his arms.

"If she was in danger, you should've--." He threw the note at him.

"Arrest me after if you think its necessary, I'm chasing down this person." He reversed out of the gas station and continued to Caitlin's apartment. He pulled and dashed to her door, a note sticking in the door, the lock broken, a slight blood trail to an empty parking spot before ending, he grabbed the note.

 ** _[How far are you willing to go to save her? Go to 738 McConnell Road, you'll find your first test there.]_**

Panic went through his system. He paced back and forth, deciding whether to phone the police or not, he placed the note back in his pocket, he ran to his car, typed the address in, and started his drive there.

 ** _3 minutes later..._**

Caitlin and her friend, Felicity, walk up to her apartment and noticed the busted lock, Caitlin's eyes widen before looking around.

"Your apartment was broken into?" Felicity questions.

"Looks like it, I'll call the police." Felicity played around with the broken bolt, the wood chips on the ground from where it had broken part of the door frame, it obviously was used with a crowbar from the way the wood chips were bent. Caitlin hung up the phone, in quite horror, she traced a fingertip along the door frame.

Barry was racing down the road, pulling into a familiar house, the house that held Caitlin. The police tape had been removed, and it was obvious that they hadn't been watching the house. The chills poked his skin, he got out of the car, tucking his keys into his pocket, walking up the walkway to the front door. Another note. Exhaling with a shudder, he picked up the note, examining it.

 ** _[Go inside, your answers are in there.]_**

This one didn't scare Barry, if anything, it only reasurred him. He walked inside, there sat a monitor, he inched towards it, being very cautious. On the monitor was a map, with a red blimp at the house, blinking, a camera film, showing partially showing a tire. It was towards the house, where Barry had parked his car. Perplexed, he turned in around, only to meet with a dark and tall figure.

"How far are you willing to go to save her?" The figure asked, his voice was deep, gravelly, and a tone of which imbedded into Barry's mind. The pacing of breath started as Barry was backing to a wall, he was pinned against the wall at this point. A grasp around Barry's throat tightened, his breath quickened, a loud crash came through the front door, and the figure quickly fled. Barry gasped for air, touching around the grip mark. Police men surrounded him, they heard a clash of breaking glass as the figure had broken the glass door to the patio.

"Why? why would you come back?" The officer questions.

"He threatened her, I couldn't--."

"Save your breath, son, sounds like your vocal cords are bruised from where he choked you, doesn't look like you need a hospital, just take it easy for a bit, alright?" Barry nodded in agreement and was escorted out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, I'd like to start off by saying how sorry I am, my lack of updating is my own fault, I have no excuse, if you're still with this story, thank you for your patience, I assure you, it won't happen again.**

 _ **March 25th,**_ **2009**

Barry's throat had healed, he refused to return to Cisco's, considering how dangerous it might've been for the man. Caitlin, the night before, had been receiving odd phone calls. The calls weren't anything but what sounded like an animal growl, she dismissed the phone calls, thinking it might be a prank caller with a dog. It still made Caitlin feel uneased, she had considered telling Barry, but after she caught wind after what Barry had done, and where he had gone, she refused to tell him. She sat on her bed, staring at her ceiling, contemplating whether to call Barry or not. She shook her head, finally pulling herself to a decision. She swiped the Android Blackberry and proceeded to find Barry's number. A few rings went by before Barry picked up the phone.

 _"Hello?"_ Barry questioned.

"Hey, Barry, are you busy?" Caitlin questioned, standing from the queen sized bed and pacing back and forth in her room.

 _"No, not today, why, what's up?"_ Caitlin's smile started forming.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie, or grab a bite to eat, whatever you wanna do." She heard Barry's warm chortle over the line. This made a warm spread across her heart.

 _"Sure, I'm actually pretty hungry, do you want to meet up at 'El Rayo's' if you'd like, then we can head to the theater."_

"That sounds great! I'll meet you there."

* * *

A while later, Caitlin was waiting at the table for Barry, he was late. But that wasn't unusual with Barry Allen. She tapped her fingers along the wooden table, staring at the empty booth across from her. 30 minutes late, still no Barry. She grew impatient and pulled her cell phone from her purse, she unlocks the device, punches Barry's number in and put the device to her ear. A few rings came in and it went to voicemail. Strange, the worry feeling in the pit of her gut started to grow. She started thinking about other events from the past couple of days, the kidnapping, the notes, and break ins, it all started making her think that whoever was behind this, has to do with Barry's absence at the moment. She quickly stood and headed outside, she dialed Barry's number once more, this time, it went straight to voicemail. She jolted to her car and speeded to Barry's address, she had never been there personally, but she knew where he had lived.

After arriving, she exited the vehicle and ran up the concrete driveway and straight to the door, she double knocked on it before Iris answered the door.

"Hi, can I help you?" Iris questioned.

"Hey, I was wondering if Barry was here...?" Iris gave Caitlin a perplexed glance.

"Barry left about an hour ago... Are you Caitlin?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"And you haven't seen him?"

"No, he was suppose to be at the restaurant a while ago and never showed." The worry expression instantly started to spread on her face, where was he? Was he safe? The train of thoughts started running.

"I'll get my father to trace his phone number, you can come in if you'd like." Iris gestured. Caitlin shook her head 'no' politely.

"I would, but, I need to go take care of some things, can you let me know if you find Barry?" Caitlin questioned.

"Oh, yeah, sure, what's your phone number?" After the two exchanged phone numbers and Caitlin proceeded to head somewhere, where she thought she'd never go again.

* * *

The red Chevy cobalt pulled into the gravel driveway, she took the key out of the ignition and pressed her head against the steering wheel, mustering up the courage to step outside of the car. She slowly inhaled deeply and the exhale was slow and sharp coming out of her lungs. The calmness washed over her shoulders when she looked up and no one was outside of her car. She hesitantly grabbed her door handle and swung the door open, she stepped out, grabbing the can of pepper spray on her way out of the vehicle. She walked up the wooden stairs of the porch and glanced at the window. It was so dark in the house, even with as bright as it was outside, it didn't make a damn worth difference. She grabbed her phone and shined it in the window, the house appeared to be empty inside, not even a stick of furniture. She approached the front door, her hand moved slowly to the silver doorknob. She opens the door and steps inside the house. She shined the flashlight frantically around the room, nothing. She proceeded into the hallway, becoming awfully familiar with it when she had been kidnapped.

"B-Barry?" She called out hesitantly. There was a shout from the basement, which made Caitlin sprint to the door, she tried to open the basement door but it was locked. She pounded her fists against the wooden door, which opened after a brief moment, a silhouette of a man grabs her and throws her down the stairs, she heard the lock turning, her heart started to race and her stomach turned. She stood and brushed her body and now skinned knees off. She turned, frantically looking around, seeing Barry in some sort of large glass machine. It puzzled her, but she had bigger concerns at the moment. She quickly dialed for emergency services and she was able to speak with someone immediately.

Almost ten minutes later...

Gunshot after gunshot rang in Caitlin's ears, it was the only thing she could hear in the basement, it was a semi automatic gun going off. It was all she could tell, she glanced at Barry, which was still hooked inside of the glass machine, she approached it, noticing wires hooked to his forehead. She picked up a pin on a nearby shelf and started chipping at the old wooden lock on the machine. She eventually got it open and ripped the cords from Barry's forehead, she shook him awake and untied the bonding around his wrists. He awoke, smelling the familiar honey suckles perfume, his eyes fluttered at first, but he awoke to see Caitlin, he looked around. His memory hit him like a ton of bricks.

"We need to get out of here," Barry told her, rubbing his sore wrists. After he heard a gunshot, he gave Caitlin a terrified glance, "did you call the police?"

"Of course I called the police! What was I suppose to do? Let that guy do whatever it is he plans with us? Murder? Experiment?"

"He's from the future." Barry told her. A glance that Barry couldn't quite make out was shot from Caitlin.

"I don't understand, Barry."

"I wouldn't have believed it either if he didn't show me, that machine that I was in, it showed me so much about the future, he needs us in the future, I'm not sure why yet, but apparently we're important to him, and not just us, my friend, Cisco, Iris, Joe, they all are needed."

"Then why is he doing all this to us?" Barry gave her a sorrowful glance.

"Trauma, so that we do what he says." A shudder came from the young woman, she sits on the concrete floor fetal position, Barry took a seat next to her, still hearing gunshots from outside.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, sorry again that it took so long haha, be looking for an update next Wednesday though! Tootles. :)**


End file.
